Attachement Barbie
by alygator86
Summary: Teddy is an Attachment Barbie


Attachment Barbie

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: M

Summary: Teddy is attachment Barbie

I love Phoebe

Mark sat on the couch in his apartment; still disappointed he hadn't won the million dollars even though he knew that he wouldn't. However; expanding the burn unit would have been such a great thing for the hospital. Sure, it wasn't the most well thought out idea but he still had one.

"Still sad you didn't win?" asked his girlfriend as she sat next to him. She took a sip from her glass of water then placed it on the coffee table.

"It was a good idea!" He defended.

She smiled. "Mine was too. But Owen's was better. And he's right. Everyone would benefit from trauma training."

"Yeah, I know." Mark pouted. "But I never win."

Teddy straddled his lap and looped her arms around his neck. "You'll still do great things."

He smiled, his hands automatically going to her hips. "I can do great things to you."

She grinned, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "I know you can. And I appreciate you being so patient and understanding about wanting to hold off on sex this time around."

"Because you're Attachment Barbie," he replied with a smile, remembering how when he'd asked her out again a few weeks ago she'd ranted about GI Jane and Attachment Barbie and not having sex for now. He thought it was cute.

"Don't make fun of me." She giggled.

He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands running down and up her thighs over the rough fabric of her jeans. Teddy returned the kiss and he soon deepened it, their tongues meeting and rolling together. Mark slid his hands under her shirt and up her sides, eliciting a soft moan from her. Needing to take a breath, he pulled his lips from hers and kissed along her jaw to her neck.

Teddy sighed as his warm lips and wet tongue caressed her neck. She placed lingering kisses on his cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder, while her hands ran over the strong muscles of his chest. She felt his lips trail down to her collarbone and he began to lightly suck and nip at the skin there. His hands slid down her back to cup, then lightly squeeze her ass.

Teddy's giggle turned into a soft moan as his lips, tongue and teeth worked on the spot on her collarbone. She took his earlobe between her teeth and gently tugged on it before sliding her lips down to his jaw.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing," she warned with no actual warning in her breathy voice.

In reply, he lifted his head to capture her lips again, kissing her languidly. He pulled away slightly and captured her lower lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over it slowly before pulling away from her lips completely.

"It's low enough no one will be able to see it." He lightly kissed the hickey he'd just made on her collarbone. "But I'll know it's there."

"You are terrible!" She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"You like it." Mark kissed her softly and she really had no argument. "When can we tell people about us?" He asked after slowly pulling away from her lips. "Besides Callie and Arizona, I mean."

"Soon. Part of being Attachment Barbie means I don't want the...the pity looks if we break up," she reminded him, and then added. "Again."

Mark tucked some wavy hair behind her hair. She had unbraided it after work and it was wavy and kinked from the braids. "We're not going to break up. I learned from last time."

Teddy smiled. "I'm glad."

He smiled back. "Are you going to stay the night?" His fingers traced patterns on her back under her shirt.

"Is that ok?" She asked, sliding off his lap to her right, her left leg stretched across his. "Sometimes I feel like such a teenager - making out but not having sex with my boyfriend."

"You didn't have sex when you were a teenager?" He asked, running his hand over her leg.

She shook her head with a smile. "That's not the point."

"It's ok." He chuckled. "I'm not going to pressure you into anything, I just want to sleep with you in my arms."

Teddy couldn't stop the big smile from spreading across her face. "You're lucky I fed my fish this morning."

In the elevator heading up to Mark's apartment, Teddy held the small bag up to inspect her prize again.

"Why are we keeping him at my place again?" He asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

They had just been to the fair. Mark had taken her there after dinner. Neither had wanted to go on any rides but Mark had wanted to win something for his girlfriend. That something happened to be a blue beta fish.

As they exited the elevator, Mark kept his arm around her.

"Because you need a pet. And you won him for me." She smiled. "I love that you won him for me.

Their voices echoed down the hall and the visitor waiting by his door perked up, surprised to hear one of those voices.

"But doesn't Ernest need a friend?" He asked. "And why did you name your fish Ernest?"

"Don't make fun of my fish, mister," she warned.

He turned around, walking backwards with his hands on her hips as they rounded the corner. "Or what?" He kissed her neck, using his McSteamy voice on her. "Will you punish me?"

"Yes I..." She trailed off, seeing the visitor in the hallway.

Mark looked at Teddy; confused as to why she stopped talking then followed her gaze over his shoulder, turning around.

"Uh, hi," Teddy greeted, feeling stupid.

"Seriously!" Lexie ranted at Mark. "First Amelia and now her?"

Mark was immediately defensive. "Why is it any of your business who I sleep with or date?"

Lexie didn't reply and Mark continued. "You told me to leave you alone. I am. I moved on."

"Yeah, I know," Lexie huffed. "But her? She kicked me out of an ambulance!"

"Yes. I'm dating Teddy. I like Teddy." Mark was getting slightly annoyed.

Teddy felt uncomfortable being a part of this conversation. She grabbed Mark's keys from his jacket pocket. "I'm gonna go get him set up."

"Okay," Mark replied and watched her let herself in to his apartment, she left the door open slightly for him for when they were done.

He turned back to Lexie. "I don't care who you date."

"Seriously? After you told me you'd be my husband while I had a boyfriend?"

"You told me to leave you alone!" He repeated. "That kind of makes someone get over a statement like that. Teddy and I are dating and we've decided not to tell many people yet… not that that matters now because you live with half the residents." He took a breath. "We're not going to get back together, Lexie. There's too much water under the bridge and I've moved on."

Lexie was quiet for a moment. "How long have you been together?"

"Three months now," he replied, impressed that he knew that and surprised that it had actually been that long.

Lexie was surprised too. They'd been together that long and no one at the hospital had heard about it?

"Do you love her?" Lexie asked.

Teddy, not wanting to interrupt because she knew Mark and Lexie had to clear the air, but was still just a tiny bit insecure - insecure enough to want to make sure her boyfriend wasn't making out with his ex - stood just by the slightly open door in time to hear Lexie's question.

Mark was quiet for a moment before he replied, "Yes, I do love her."

"Does she make you happy?" Lexie asked, not as hurt as she thought she would be at his admission.

"She does." He nodded.

From inside the apartment, Teddy grinned to herself.

"Okay then." Lexie nodded. "I'm happy you're happy. I'll see you at work, I guess."

"See you at work."

And with that Lexie left. Mark watched her for a moment then went into his apartment, almost bumping into Teddy.

He smiled and took her hand, heading over to the couch. "How much did you hear?" he asked. "So that I can tell you what you missed."

"I heard what I needed to hear." She smiled, tugging his hand as she continued past the couch and towards his bedroom.

"And what was that?" Mark returned the smile.

She stopped just before his bedroom door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Say it to me," she requested.

Mark grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The huge smile was back.

He closed the small distance between their lips and kissed her sweetly, then slid his hands down to the backs of her thighs and picked her up.

Teddy shrieked in surprise and then laughed as her boyfriend carried her to his bed.


End file.
